


Christmas Carols

by wolf-of-fenric (Dayna_Jurgens)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, F/F, I know it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayna_Jurgens/pseuds/wolf-of-fenric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty’s not too fond of sticking around the dorm anymore so she finds the least weird place on campus to relax. She runs into Danny one evening and they have a talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge on Tumblr but things got too hectic and I wasn't able to get it out in time. If people like this one enough, I'd be more than happy to finish up the other fics I have planned for the series although they would probably be less of a Christmas theme...  
> Edited to fix errors

You still don't get why anyone would actually choose to go to this school. It's weird and dangerous and you're pretty sure a book tried to kill you yesterday but the more you walk around the campus the more people you see and it just confuses and concerns you. You would leave if you could but apparently Princeton doesn't take transfers and they wouldn't accept you anyway because pod peopled Betty was way too preoccupied in partying than actually studying. According to Laura's videos she was pleased to get a 62% which kind of makes your skin itch because you know unpod peopled Betty could probably ace it.

So now you sit and wait an live in this stupid, weird place until you can get your grades up enough to transfer to a decent school. You don't really belong anywhere. Everyone you know has their own person here. Laura and that angry girl, Carmilla, that saved everyone. You have spent as little amount of time as possible in the room because between the uncomfortable canoodling slash make out sessions and Carmilla trying to set you on fire with her eyes (you swear your sweater started smoking before Laura admonished her) it's not the most welcoming space for you. Although Laura tries and you appreciate it. The floor don has been attached to her partner's side and fussing over them nearly all day long since leaving the pit. And the way Danny and that beefy dude with the broken arm looked at each other was pretty clear they had each other.

Which was the thing that seemed to eat away at you the most, almost daily, much to your chagrin. You were kind of drawn to Danny after the whole battle debacle. She was tall, like your size tall which was rare, and she was beautiful. You saw her fight at the pit and she saved you. Literally. She pulled you away from a vampire and made sure you were safe. Back at the dorm she stayed right by your side with a comforting touch and word until Laura needed the bed. After that day you became fascinated with her, you watched Laura's project (much to her pleasure) and with every video you felt a little more endeared by her. She was strong and brave and so chivalrous, that might not be Laura's thing, but you found it very desirable. It was safe to say you were pining. You're Betty Spielsdorf, you don't pine after anyone and it's annoying you that you're doing so after some beautiful, taken Amazon. You were just a stranger to her. A girl she saved.

Once again, you were on your own in the world. Nothing all that new there though, really. Youth, young adulthood, teenage years to now. No one could ever keep up with you. Your ambition drove people away. You had cheerleading and clubs and those social gatherings but you were more interested in books and grades than running around town with friends. You could manage this, 20 years and you've managed just fine and yeah, okay, it was going to be a little different now because this world was actively trying to kill you but still, you could manage.

You find a nice, relatively safe looking coffee shop to hunker down in until at least ten when Carmilla seemed to allow you back into the room without much fuss. You have a paper to write anyway. With a look at the clock you sit back in the seat with a groan. Three hours. What the hell are you supposed to do for three hours in a coffee shop. The booth you're sitting in is uncomfortable and springs are poking in your back and the thought of being stuck here for five hours is the least appealing thought in the world. The only thing less appealing is the thought of walking around the creepy, murderous campus alone. So five hours here it is.

You stare at your essay for about twenty minutes hoping that some miracle will occur and you'll be able to come up with some words to throw on the blank page. After another ten minutes though you realize that nothing is going to happen tonight, your mind is too preoccupied, and you give up and put everything away. You're a little disappointed with yourself but decide you should cut yourself a break, everyone else seems to, you've kind of been through a lot these last few weeks and no one can blame you if you can't write a five page essay on some obscure topic for some strange class that only this school offers.

You sit and sip the cocoa you bought and it makes you feel a little better, a little warmer, when you hear a familiar voice on the other side of the booth partition. You poke your head around the corner and see Danny sitting at the table alone with a cup of cocoa cradled in her hands and her ipod on. She's softly singing a rather off key version of Jingle Bells. Possibly. Your lips quirk in a smile and you listen to her finish out the song before you tap her on the shoulder. She jumps and rips the ear buds out with a blush. “Elizabeth, hey.” Your heart swells at your full name, you find it sweet that she doesn't call you by your nickname, the nickname that pod peopled you favored.

“Hey Danny. So, Christmas music, huh?” Your tone holds a teasing edge and she rolls her eyes before getting up and stepping around to your table. She waits for your gesture to an invitation. “All alone tonight?”

She sits down and shrugs as she takes a sip of her cocoa. “I'm pretty sure you know where Laura and Carmilla are. They're inseparable now and Elvira and I really don't get along that well just yet. LaFerry are off doting on one another and sometimes I need to take a break from the sisters.”

You nod and tap the mug in your hand, thinking. “And Kirsch?” You try to keep your voice even and nonchalant but you can see by the sparkle in Danny's eyes that you failed miserably and suddenly it's your turn to blush.

Her eyebrows raise slightly in surprise and she smiles at you gently. “He's with his 'bros'.” You can practically see the air quotes around the word. “He's mourning Will.” Her sentence is slow and soft, like she's making sure you understand the implications. You mouth forms an 'o' and you take a sip of your drink, cold now, but you hardly notice. “I'm glad you said hi. I've been thinking about you since the whole mess went down. I haven't gotten a chance to check in. My fault really, it's still kind of difficult to be there.” Her gaze drops to the table and you feel your heart ache for her.

You watched the videos, chalk it up to morbid curiosity, and you know what went down between her and Laura, or, what almost went on. Laura had a strange habit of dumping people she wasn't dating. “Don't worry about it. I've rarely been there anyway. Not a real fan of Carmilla trying to kill me with her brain. I feel like she could probably be successful if Laura didn't stop her.”

Danny snorts out a laugh and rolls her eyes. “Yeah. Karnstein is pretty territorial. Which is a little unfair seeing as it's your room first.” She lays a hand gently on yours. It's warm and soft and comforting. “How have you been though?”

You swallow hard. “I've been... coping.” You wrinkle your nose at how vulnerable you sound. Elizabeth Anne Spielsdorf isn't vulnerable and she doesn't let down her walls. With a gentle squeeze from Danny though you feel all that fly out the window and you crumble. “I'm taking it day by day. I mean between almost being eaten, waking up with no memory of the last few months, just barely making it grades wise, and realizing I'm stuck at this creepy school for the foreseeable future, things can get a little much sometimes.” You see pity fill those beautiful blue eyes and you're filled with such disgust in yourself. “It's okay though, really, I have goals to work toward and that's enough. For now.”

“If it's an consolation, you have me too.” Danny offers you a shy smile and you think your face might actually burst into flames. The two of you sit in companionable silence and finish your drinks, sharing shy glances when you think the other isn't looking. “You want an escort back to your dorm? I know the campus can get a little dangerous at night. More so than usual.”

You glance at the clock. It's only been a little more than an hour and a half. “I still have an hour and a half to kill, at least. Take the long way?”

Danny nods and you gather your books and follow her to the door which she opens for you. The night is cold and it's snowing lightly or is that some Alchemy Club experiment, you can never be too sure anymore. She offers you her arm and you gratefully take it. “Just tell Carmilla if she messes with you, she'll have to deal with me.”

You laugh. “Down kitty, I have an Amazon in my corner. Something tells me that would just make her more angry.” The wind picks up and you press close to Danny. She wraps an arm around your waist, tucking you against her. A perfect fit.

It's an odd feeling, you find, walking alongside someone your height, a woman especially because that's even more rare, and it fills you with a giddy excitement. You can sense she feels it too because when you look at her her eyes are shining and she leans over to press a kiss to your cheek. You feel your face burn and you take a few more steps before stopping under a tree to shield you from the wind. You feel like a school girl with a crush and it makes your heart race. You can't help but look at her, so picturesque in the falling snow and her hair blowing gently in the wind. You know you've been staring too long because you see her start to ask you what's wrong but before she can get the words out you press your lips to hers in a shy kiss. The next thing you know you're pressed against the tree and Danny's mouth is on yours and she's kissing you soundly and deeply and carefully and you're starting to get light headed and suddenly you don't feel so alone anymore.

When you get back to the dorm, right on time by your watch (Danny took you the long way back, showing you the beautiful weird of Silas and you decide that maybe it isn't so bad here after all, although you kind of know that it's mostly due to the strong hand currently laced with yours), and Laura is asleep, curled up against Carmilla who has one arm wrapped protectively around the smaller girl and is using her free hand to prop up one of her many philosophy texts which you're pretty sure she knows cover to cover anyway. You drop your bag and crawl into bed, grabbing your ipod before getting settled. You meet Carmilla's eyes and she sniffs the air like she can smell you, which she probably can, it's a strange thought you're still having trouble getting used to. She quirks an eyebrow at you and smirks like she knows a secret before turning off her light and curling into Laura. A perfect fit.

You slide your earbuds in and turn on the holiday playlist you made. Jingle Bells pops up before you drift off and all you see when it does is the stunning redhead singing slightly off key. For the first time in months you fall asleep with a smile on your lips.


End file.
